New born heroes
by Kogero Nagomo
Summary: the fourth instalment of the Blitz saga A new hero though he does not yet know it, a boy of the age of 18 travels and battles, with hes team of six loyal friends. WARNING YAOI IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT
1. AN ALL TO REAL DREAM

AN ALL TO REAL DREAM

"oh and Nagara's lucario falls as the fifth victim to Cachoro's Umbreon Kurai, can anyone defeat him?" a commentator shouted as a heavily built lucario was knocked out after being hit bya shadow ball. "huh, you've done well to get this far boy but now you will fall before the might of darkrai" Nagara said ina sinister whisper as a shadow moved away from hes feet and took on the solid mass of dakrai. The next 4 minutes was a massacre as one by one all of Cachoro's pokémon fell. "and Darkrai defeats another opponent, Cachoro is down to he's final pokémon who will it be?" the commentator shouted into the microphone head set he was wearing. Cachoro bent down to hes Buizel thatw as at hes feet watching in horror and disbelief as each of hes friends where beaten and knocked out "your turn now pal, give it your best shot" Cachoro said to hes Buizel quietly.

"O-ok I will" the Buizel replied as he walked forward to face the darkrai. The battle was short lived within seconds the darkrai had hit the Buizel with a darkboid and followed up with several thunder bolt attacks. "AND THAT WRAPS IT UP FOLKS THE WINNER OF THE GLOBAL CHAMPIONSHIPS IS NAGARA WITH HE DARKRAI" the commentator roared over the shouting and cheering of the crowd.

"use thunder bolt on the boy dakrai" Nagara said quietly and the dakrai obeyed and shocked the livng heck out of Cachoro "AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH…"

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" Cachoro jolted up right in hes bed breathing heavily with hes Buizel and umbreon staring at himwith worried looks on their faces.


	2. THE BIG DAY

THE BIG DAY

"C-Cachoro? Are you ok?" Blitz, Cachoro's Buizel asked worried. Blitz was a rather small Buizel and very discoloured, he had black and red fur with a bright green floatation sac and pure white fins and blinded in he's right eye with a badly damaged left eye coloured yellow, Blitz was easily the most experienced member of Cachoro's team by far despite he's young age of 6.

"Yes I'm fine really guys I'm fine seriously, it was just a bad dream" Cachoro said trying to reassure he's friends; however Kurai wasn't too convinced by this. "well I should go get ready for the big day guys it's our battle graduation exams today so freshen up and get ready for a battle we'll never forget" Cachoro said over enthusiastically. This new enthusiasm lightened Blitz's and Kurai's moods dramatically. Cachoro went to get ready for the day and left Blitz and Kurai alone.

"C-C-Cachoro isn't ok is he Blitz?" Kurai asked a little upset by what he saw and heard. Kurai was an umbreon, also discoloured, with jet black fur and blood red markings in place of the yellow ones with piercing blue eyes. Kurai was only 4 but was nearly as experienced as Blitz and juts as tactful as Cachoro himself. "No, no he isn't. He's been having these nightmares for a couple weeks now Kurai and they seem to be getting worst. Promise me you won't tell any of the others Kurai please" Blitz asked Kurai looking him dead in the eyes with he's one good eye. Kurai stared back for a moment then he nodded slowly "I promise I won't Blitz I promise" he said putting he's paw over he's heart while saying this. Blitz hugged Kurai tightly "thank you Kurai for doing this thank you" Kurai hugged blitz back tighter and tighter as he smiled. Kurai always saw Blitz as an older brother from the very first day that he joined Cachoro's team as an eevee, "Anything for you Blitz anything" Kurai whispered quietly.

Cachoro returned a couple minutes later pulling a hoody on over he's normal battle attire of black trainers, black tracksuit bottoms and a black shirt with a heart with two daggers piercing it on it. He quickly walked pass Blitz and Kurai hugging on he's way to getting breakfast and he said cheekily "When do you plan to propose to Kurai Blitz?" and walked out the room chuckling to himself. Kurai let go of Blitz and turned away embarrassed and a little sad. "Hey, its ok Kurai Cachoro's only joking I'm your best friend remember and I will always be your best friend for ever I promise you" Blitz said trying to soothe Kurai. Kurai slowly turned back around and trying to hide he's face gave Blitz another hug before running off after Cachoro for breakfast.

The breakfast table was set for seven. Cachoro and he's six pokémon, a sceptile, umbreon, Buizel, vapoureon, jolteon and charmeleon, all of which were seated and ready to eat. The greatest difficulty with such a wide spread team was finding something for everyone to eat, mostly fruit sadly as Cachoro likes a bit of meat in he's breakfast but finds it rude to eat separately from he's team.

Breakfast time was always chaotic but today was an exception, it was more chaotic than ever with everyone's excitement running high "Rgrol stop pushing Surgey. Cynder don't step on Blitz please he's much smaller than you, Kurai stop taking Margo's food! GUYS CALM THE FUCK DOWN PLEASE!" Cachoro shouted as loud as he possibly could. The room descended into silence. Cachoro took several deep breaths before speaking again "I know you're all excited for today but remember I can only battle with three pokémon not all six of you, so I have chosen to battle with Blitz because of he's over all experience and battle knowledge, Rgrol because of he's accuracy and Cynder because of he's power. Is everyone ok with this decision?" Cachoro asked the staring pokémon. All the pokémon looked at one another pondering the question and the knowledge that they would be battling or sitting on the side longs then a chorus of yesses echoed in the room and Cachoro smiled to himself satisfied with he's decision.


	3. BROTHER OR FOE

Standing outside the exams hall Cachoro's nerves were starting to get the better of him "what if they use an electric type and a ground type and a grass type, we couldn't beat that, or what if they use a s sableye that would be difficult, or what f one of you guys gets injured" Cachoro kept going over every possible situation while he waited for he's name to be called. It seemed like an eternity Cachoro had to wait for "huh I wish they would hurry up and call my name already" Cachoro said rather impatiently.

"Cachoro keep your cool and try to relax a little" Blitz Said "it'll be fine it'll all work out for us and besides me, Rgrol and Cynder aren't no push overs, we'll all do our best to win and to impress the examiners we promise" as Blitz finished speaking all three placed their paws and claws over their hearts and promised. Seeing and hearing all that made Cachoro calm down a bit.

Tick tock tick tock tick tock, the time just kept dragging on, until when Cachoro saw one boy leave the exam hall crying say something about he's charmeleon being beaten so easily. "Cynder are you sure you want to go through with this? I can get Surgey or Margo to fill in" Cachoro said slightly worried and fear building up but, Cynder just smiled at Cachoro and shook he's head and said with a slight chuckle to he's voice "no, no I want to do this I want to thank you for rescuing me from my old trainer" as Cynder said that memories came flooding back to Cachoro of the boy who kept hitting he's charmander and abusing it just because it didn't know how to use flame wheel. Then of how he stepped in a battled the boy for owner ship of the charmander and of how he had destroyed the boys squirtle with Surgey and finally of how he stood over the boy and said in a very serious tone how if he ever caught the boy mistreating pokémon again he would take all of them away from him.

"CACHORO NAGOMO PLEASE ENTER THE EXAMINATION HALL" a voice over a loud speaker shouted. Cachoro looked to the team he had assembled and they looked back at him with fir in their eyes they marched towards the examination hall with determination and nothing but victory in mind.

As Cachoro entered the examination hall he's heart skipped a beat and leapt into he's mouth, he's opponent was he's older brother Zento. Zento was a small man, of about 5" 6' with one red eye and one black eye, it was said he could see every move you were going to make before you made it. Zento ahd been battling for 20years and has remained undefeated in all he's battles and now Cachoro was supposed to face him and defeat him in battle. "W-w-what? This must be a mistake. I Can't battle you it says in the rules and regulations that a relative cannot do battle with another relative of the same family"

"I'm not part of your family Cachoro" Zento said, he's voice was dead, more dead than Cachoro had ever heard it before " I specifically requested to be the one to battle you here today. Now answer one question before we begin Cachoro please" Zento said just itching to destroy Cachoro.

"W-what is it?" Cachoro stammered starting to doubt himself greatly and losing all hope of winning this battle. "He's playing mind games with me I can't let him keep this up or we're finished for good" Cahoro thought to himself slowly regaining control over himself.

"Do you still mate with your team?" Zento asked and a bit of excitement flashed in he's eyes as he stared at Cachoro. The question completely threw Cachoro, no one knew about that not even he's own family, the shock must have shown as Zento started to laugh.

"yes, yes I do" Cachoro whispered looking down at he's feet. He wasn't ashamed of it he was just uncomfortable telling people about it. "What would it matter to our battle?" Cachoro shouted "let's start our battle NOW!" Cachoro shouted. Cynder, Rgrol and Surgey weren't so sure of them selves anymore now that they knew their opponent would be the great Zento, this was a fight they couldn't win.


	4. fighting a lost battle

Zento stood and stared at Cachoro for moment then said in a cold and dead tone "Hades your first show no mercy" a houndoom larger than average jumped out from behind Zento and snarled at Cachoro's team. "Who will be my first snack?" Hades asked in a menacing tone that sent chills running down blitz's spine. Cachoro looked at he's team trying to make a decision, he normally would've had Blitz fight first but Blitz was now visibly shaking with fear. Cynder was also a fire-type so that wouldn't be very good, so the only one who would suit this battle would be Rgrol. "Rgrol your up first, do your best and try to have a bit of fun" Cachoro said smiling at he's Vapoureon. Rgrol nodded smiling back and walked forwards onto the battle field confidently. The houndooma dn vapoureon stared each other down for a good 5 minutes before the houndoom leapt across the battle field in two strides and landed on top of Rgrol who now was struggling to breath as the houndoom was pushing down on he's chest. "Rgrol use water toxic" Cachoro shouted at he's vapoureon. Rgrol let out a purple looking gas which the Hades inhaled almost instantly, the houndoom realised its mistake almost instantly and backed away from Rgrol to put a bit of distance between them. Then the houndoom dropped to its knees while the poison was taking effect "now water pulse, and that should finish it" Cachoro said smiling and Rgrol began to gather water vapour in the surrounding air to form a ball of water, when enough vapour had gather Rgrol hurled it at the houndoom with tremendous force. The water pulse hit the houndoom with a sickening crunch as several of the demon hounds bones where broken and hades let out a pained yelp and started crying out "I yield I yield just leave me be please" hearing this made Rgrol roll about on the ground laughing, he laughed so much he began to pee over the battle field. When Rgrol finished laughing he stood up and blushed and rushed back to Cachoro's side. "S-sorry about the pee really I am" Rgrol apologised quietly.

"Your vapoureon isn't very well trained is he? No matte a child will always be a child" the dead tones of Zento drifted over to Cachoro again, the constant insults and snipes were starting to annoy him a lot, to the point where he's anger was getting the better of him. "Shall we continue?" Zento asked smiling slightly at the thought of finally ending this duel. "Shinji your turn" Zento said menacingly, a moment of silence then the sound of beating wings could be heard and a large scythe descended onto the battle field "so who's first to be beaten like the bitch they are" it hissed violently. Cachoro then looked to he's team once more debating which of he's friends was to do battle, possibly Rgrol again due to he's ice beam attack, or maybe Blitz because of he's Ice punch attack, or juts Cynder due to he's unmatchable fire power. "Cynder your turn now, remember what we practiced be violent very violent got it" Cachoro said nodding he's head encouragingly.

"Yep I got it Cachoro don't worry about a thing" Cynder shouted as he rushed on to the battle field ready to fight. The scythe stood and stared at Cynder for a time being, beofer taking to the air and diving at Cynder using night slash. This took Cynder by surprise and he was to slow to react and was hit in the chets by the incoming attack, two deep and ugly cuts where left across cynders chest and they were bleeding slightly. "Oww, you bastard you'll regret that" Cynder snarled at Shinji and without being given the command let loose a flamethrower attack. The flying mantis saw the attack coming and flew just out of reach of it, as the flames dispersed Cynder jumped through them and used fire fang and took a hunk of one of the Scyther's wings forcing it to land on the ground. The cyther was now crying slightly and was having difficulty moving fluently now, then before the scythe could regain its bearings it was hit with a flamethrower knocking him out and leaving burns all over its body. "Come on Zento what is this, some kind of joke. I know your better than this you should've beaten us already, your supposedly unbeatable. What are you playing at fight me for gods sake" Cachoro shouted at he's brother.

"Konton your up" Zento said blankly, a high pitched screech filled the air as a giant flygon descended from above them. "My fallen companions where to cocky and self-confident and they became careless I however am not like that I will not treat you as children but as equals and worthy rivals" it said softly "so who is first?" it asked gently. The entirety of Cachoro's team where now shaking with fear and had started whispering amongst themselves. "that's Konton"

"We can't beat her"

"She's the best and is unbeaten"

"Guys calm down we can win if we just stay calm, and think things through we will win this fight" Cachoro said confidently. "Cynder you shall start followed by Rgrol and then Blitz" the group stood shaking for a moment then nodded their agreement. As soon as Cynder stepped onto the battle field Zento said quit quietly "Earthquake" Konton dropped like a sack of flour onto the battle field causing an earthquake. The attack resulted in one of Cynder's legs becoming broken and shattered, Cachoro rushed onto the field and retrieved a crying Charmeleon and cradled it in he's arms. "Rgrol go on your turn start with ice beam" as Rgrol ran onto the field he slipped on hes pee and missed with he;s ice beam attack. "Steal wing Konton cut the fool in half" Konton's wings sharpened and became strong and firm mimicking steal, as Rgrol regain he's footing he was struck in the stomache by one of Konton's steal wings causing internal bleeding and a couple fractured ribs. "come on blitz its your turn do your best" Cachoro said as he retrieved Rgrol crying himself now.

"But Cachoro I don't want too im scared I really am scared" Blitz said shaking uncontrollably and now crying, trickles of blood trailed down blitz's face in place of tears. "Please don't make me do it please" Blitz pleaded. Cachoro lowered hes head and nodded.

"You win Zento we concede you are by far our superior" Cachoro said sadly as he helped Cynder and Rgrol leave the examination hall.

"I'm sorry Cachoro I really am" Blitz said still crying blood.

"It's ok Blitz don't worry about it in a way im gald you didn't go ahead with our plan you could've got really hurt. I guess there's always next year" Cachoro said laughing slightly as the four walked back home.


End file.
